Battle 574
''' Summary Saiga and Senzui are seen fighting outside of the base as the countdown to the missile launch announces that there are eight minutes left. Niijima recovers from the rubble and tries to look for another computer as the virus has not affected the missile system completely. An injured Miu watches as Kenichi and Kajima continue their fight, with Kajima continually on the offensive. Kajima commends Kenichi's endurance despite the damage he has taken and praises his dedication to martial arts. Kenichi activates the second level of Ryuusui Seikuken to defend against Kajima's attacks but the Yami disciple collects ki in his fists and attacks with Shinogidachi. Although Kenichi guards the attack with his right arm he feels that he cannot channel his power through it. Kajima forces his way through Kenichi's guard and lands a glancing blow on his chest. Kenichi feels the same sensation of weakness on his chest where he was hit as Kajima explains his technique: a burst of ki that cuts off the channels on the target's body. Miu warns Kenichi on the dangers of the technique, as the disruption on a person's ki can turn any attack into a mortal blow. Kenichi is surprised as blood is seen dripping out of Kajima's eyepatch and Kajima explains the history behind his use of the technique. A flashback shows Kajima fighting against a larger fighter as his attacks fail to do damage. His two masters, Saiga Fūrinji and Senzui, observe the battle and Senzui comments that Kajima's opponent is harderning his body through his ki; Kajima's attacks will stay ineffective until he uses "that" technique. Kajima begins to collect ki on his hands but he is knocked away before he could complete the technique. Senzui states that the ability to utilize ki channels is a talent people are born with and laments that Kajima has hit his limit. Kajima continues to collect ki and surprises his two masters as he suddenly opens his ki channels. Saiga warns Kajima to stop as he may incur damage from forcing his ki channels open without mastering them but Senzui stops him, saying that it is Kajima's wish to continue fighting. Despite Saiga repeating his warning Kajima continues charging his ki and attacks his opponent with Shinogidachi. Kajima feels an intense pain in his left eye and Saiga rushes to his disciple's aid. Senzui states that thanks to Kajima's efforts they have discovered a way for people to open their ki channels and Kajima, with his eye bleeding, is overjoyed that his body has helped develop martials arts. Niijima thinks Kajima is crazy after hearing his story but Kenichi expresses that he understands Kajima; he has devoted his life for the sake of martial arts. Kajima begins collecting ki on his hands once again and Kenichi charges forward to stop the technique. Kenichi is able to spot Kajima's korui and launches Korui Nuki while Kajima attacks with Shinogidachi. Kenichi is forced aside as Kajima repels his attack and he loses power in his leg, stating that Kajima's technique is able to defeat all of his techniques. Kenichi notices Kajima charging up his ki again for Shinogidachi and he charges in to stop the technique. Kenichi connects with his Mubyōshi which Kajima counters with another technique: Rentangai. Kenichi's fist is blown away and Kajima is unscathed, his technique is an application of Shinogidachi on his own body and letting him defend against attacks. Kajima accounces that his name within Yami is "Ichimokuren", saying that he is like a lump of steel that beats and forges itself. Shigure, Niijima, and Miu become worried as Kenichi is continuously outmatched by his opponent and Kenichi thinks back on advice his masters have given him. He is encouraged as he remembers their words to trust the fruits of his training and Kenichi determinedly says that he does believe, in himself and his training. Kajima charges towards Kenichi with another Shinogidachi as Kenichi takes his stance. Kajima is then seen thrown against the wall as Kenichi activates the third level of Ryūsui Seikūken, reading Kajima's movements and using the flow of his own attacks against him. Characters that Appeared *Senzui' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Shigure Kōsaka' *'Tōchūmaru' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Kensei Ma''' Navigation Category:Chapters